Yugioh Questions and Dares
by Spirit Master
Summary: Ask questions...or make a dare...for the Yu-gi-oh characters. Bwahahahaha!!! UPDATE: Please, only 1 dare at a time from now on. Moved up to PG-13. It's not too bad so even kids younger than 13 can read this.
1. The Beginning

Tristan: Umm, what's this? Looks like I got an invitation to a party.  
  
Joey: Hey me too!!!  
  
Tristan: Looks like it's at "Castle Moohaah"  
  
Joey: Strange name (stomach grumbles) I'm hungry!!! Ya think this party has some food?  
  
Tristan: I guess -_-U  
  
  
  
***At the Castle***  
  
The whole group is standing in front of the castle, dumbstruck  
  
Yugi: Hey, what is this place?  
  
Joey: Beats me, but if this place has food, I'm IN!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh will you just SHUT UP! You idiot, will you ever just shut your mouth?!  
  
Joey: Stupid Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: Geez  
  
Kaiba: What did you just call me?!  
  
Spirit Master: Ok.you guys just STOP. I invited you here to have some fun. You guys better not destroy the party by killing each other.  
  
Kaiba: Fine  
  
Joey: Just as long as there's some food around here  
  
**Everyone Enters the Castle**  
  
Tea: What is this place?  
  
Mai: I don't know.  
  
The door closes behind everyone  
  
Spirit Master: I have invited you here to help me with my fanfiction. This fanfiction will be a Yu-gi-oh Q and Dare fanfiction. You are all going to be FORCED to answer people's questions.  
  
Yugi: NOOO!!!! Not more fangirls!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh? And if we refuse?  
  
Spirit Master: Then I will do this.  
  
Spirit Master points to Joey. All of a sudden, Joey turns into a pig.  
  
Joey: What the (oink)?! Why did you (oink) do this (oink) to me?  
  
SM: That's a warning, for eating too much.  
  
Joey: Aww  
  
Kaiba: Fine, We'll do it.  
  
Joey turns back into a person.  
  
SM: You will ALL have to answer everyone's questions AND do everyone's dares.  
  
Ryou: Oh well.  
  
SM: Did you hear that everyone?! Please send me(them) questions to answer OR dares to do. Thanks you all!!  
  
Yugi: Please!!! DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
  
  
Joey: NOOO  
  
Kaiba: What an dumb fanfiction  
  
SM: Oh come on. You know you'll eventually have fun.  
  
Everyone: AAAWWWWW  
  
Tea: Well, just don't flame me.  
  
SM: They could if they want to!!!  
  
Tea: Nooo!!! 


	2. Yugi's having FUN

Spirit Master: This is so cool!!!! I already got 8 reviews in one day!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh great  
  
Joey: Darn, I told you guys NOT to review!!!  
  
Yugi: Save us!!!  
  
Mai: -_-U  
  
Spirit Master holds up card with the review.  
  
SM: Okay, let's see. Our first review is from Shadowfire. She put:  
  
funky idea...make Yugi make out with Mai and have no clue what the hell he is doing...he he  
  
Yugi: Hey!!! You guys are holding the card too high!!! I can't see it!!!  
  
Mai: 0_0  
  
Kaiba: This is gonna be good!!!  
  
Joey: Hmmm  
  
Tea: Awwww.  
  
SM: You're going to have to do it.  
  
Mai: No way!!!  
  
Shadowfire gives Yugi a SUPER SUGAR BUBBLE GUM pack, and sprays Mai with the "love spray"  
  
Yugi: Thanks....(starts chewing the Gum, and instantly gets sugar high)  
  
Yugi climbs on a stool next to Mai and starts hugging her  
  
Mai: Umm, what are you doing Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nooothing  
  
SM: Ok.Sugar High Yugi, that's dangerous  
  
Yugi: Kiss me please!!!  
  
Mai: Um.ok.  
  
Kaiba gets a camcorder and starts recording Mai and Yugi making out  
  
Kaiba: Hahaha!!! Blackmail!!!  
  
Joey:(  
  
Tristan: What's wrong Joey?  
  
Joey: Oh nothing  
  
Tea: Hmmpphh  
  
Tea starts turning red  
  
Tea: Stop you guys!!!  
  
SM: Yeah I guess that's enough for now  
  
Yugi: MORE!!!  
  
Mai: No, it's ok  
  
SM: oookay, let's move on  
  
Yugi: More!!!  
  
Kaiba: Hahahaha  
  
Tea slaps Yugi removing his Sugar High  
  
Yugi: Huh? What happened?  
  
Mai: Nothing happened.  
  
Kaiba: Hey Yugi  
  
Yugi: Yeah?  
  
Kaiba: Let's watch a little, umm, video after this chapter, ok?  
  
Yugi: Sure!!! So you finally decided to be friends huh?  
  
Kaiba: Don't even think about it  
  
SM: Here is the next review:  
  
Sounds Good To Me. Dare Yugi And Kaiba To Kiss! Just An Idea. But Im Looking Forward To Reading This Fic  
  
Kaiba: What?!?!  
  
Joey: AHAHAHAHA  
  
Tristan: Okay, this is starting to get freaky  
  
Tea: 0_0  
  
Kaiba: WHO SENT THIS!!!  
  
SM: It says that it's from JoeyWheeler  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?! JOEY?!?!?!  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHA!!! IN YOUR FACE KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: I'm going to HURT you after this is over!!!  
  
Yugi: Just hurry up and do it already  
  
Kaiba: NO way!!! That imbecile Joey!!!  
  
Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kaiba: Fine!!! I'll DO IT!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
Kaiba bends down to kiss Yugi, but holds back.  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe I'm doing this  
  
Tristan pushes Kaiba into Yugi and their lips touch. They start making out.  
  
SM: Ryou you haven't said anything yet  
  
Ryou: 0_0(petrified ever since the first dare)  
  
SM: Oh well  
  
Joey picks up Kaiba's camcorder and starts recording the whole thing  
  
Kaiba gets off Yugi  
  
Yugi: So, about the video?  
  
Kaiba: Forget it!!!  
  
Joey: Hehehe. All on tape too  
  
Kaiba: This is the worst day of my life  
  
Tea: I'm jealous  
  
Kaiba: Why?!?!  
  
Tea: You and Mai was able to kiss Yugi, but I couldn't!!!  
  
Joey: I didn't know you wanted to!!!  
  
Tea: Umm, did I say that?  
  
Joey: Yes  
  
Tea: No, I meant that everyone else should kiss Yugi  
  
Mai: NO way!!! Not again!!!  
  
SM: Keep reeling those dares in people!!! No permanent ones, please/.  
  
Kaiba: GIVE ME THAT TAPE JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: No!!!  
  
Kaiba starts chasing Joey  
  
Tristan trips Joey  
  
Joey: Hey!!!  
  
Kaiba: I got you now!!!  
  
Joey: No you didn't!!!  
  
Ryou:0_0(still petrified) 


	3. Queen's Double's Dare

Spirit Master: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, sadly.  
  
Yugi: That's a good thing.  
  
Spirit Master: NO IT'S NOT! SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: (  
  
Spirit Master: Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOONG time. I was so busy.  
  
Kaiba: Stupid Joey! I hate you!  
  
Joey: BOOO!!!! (Sticks his tongue out at Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: You suck -_-U  
Spirit Master: Hey, foul language is not allowed here!  
  
Kaiba: Who cares?  
  
Spirit Master: Umm, I don't really know.  
  
Kaiba: So @$#% you!  
  
Spirit Master: Wow, I got 31 reviews!  
  
Ryou: 0_0 Please don't do any more dares that require kissing. They're really disturbing.  
  
Mai: Well, Yugi was a pretty good kisser. . .not that I want to kiss him again.  
  
Yugi(blushing): Thank you  
  
Mai: Umm, you're welcome?  
  
SM: Since I have 31 reviews, I'm going to have to pick the best ones. Hmmm, let's see (looks through all the review cards) Here's a good one!  
  
Joey: What is it? Does it have anything to do with me or Yugi?  
  
SM: Surprisingly, no.  
  
Yugi: YAY!! Joey: Alright!!  
  
SM: Oh wait, never mind. It DOES have to do with you guys.  
  
Joey: Aww  
Kaiba: Hehehe, that's what you get for the last dare I had to do  
  
SM: Sorry Kaiba, you're in this one too.  
  
Kaiba: What?!?! That's ridiculous!! Who sent this?  
  
Ryou: It really doesn't matter. . .  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up you fool!!  
  
Ryou: Yes, Master. -_-  
  
SM: This was sent by Queens Double. I had to edit some things so it would be. . . appropriate enough to show:  
  
O_o Anything?......  
  
Mwa ha!!  
  
Even things that are innapropriatte for small children? *scrolls up to see what the rating for this fan fic is* does it have to be G? never mind....there i go being my -beep- self again......-_-U Anyhoozle  
  
How about, since Ryou is my absolute favorite, Ryou has to wear a yellow and purple bikini with tissues where there needs to be (you know where i'm talking about...lol....) and has to dance to hula music for half an hour nonstop!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!! lol...where was i when they needed cruel and unusual punishment.....MWA HA!!  
  
Since Joey-kun is my friend's favorite, make him shave his legs and swim in an giant pool full of strawberry milk which turns his hair a nice shade of light pink for awhile. ^^  
  
And Yugi has to chase a pig in a puddle of mud!!!  
  
And Seto and Yami Yugi have to wear wedding gowns while Tristan gets to marry them off!!!  
  
And Tea has to wear a clown's suit and blow up balloons for the little kiddies that walk by!!!  
  
And Mokuba, being the cutest one on the show besides Ryou gets to take pictures for the whole thing!!!  
  
I hope you use some of my ideas!! I'll be awaiting your update so update soon!!!  
  
ALL: 0_0  
  
Tea: Why do you all have to torture us like this?!  
  
SM: 'Cuz it's fun. Ryou, you go first  
  
Ryou: AHHHHH!!!! DO I HAVE TO?!?!  
  
SM: -_-U yes. . .  
  
Ryou: AWWWW.  
  
Spirit Master throws a yellow and purple bikini at Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Oh great  
  
SM: You know where the tissue is right? Now go to the restroom and change.  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
SM: Your turn Joey.  
  
Joey: Mine's not so bad. . .  
  
SM: Read it closely. . .  
  
Joey starts reading through the dare again  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?! PINK?!?!  
  
SM: Yep. . .  
  
A pool of strawberry milk appear on the floor. Joey, already in swimming trunks, jumps in.  
  
Joey: Aww, this stinks (drinks some of the milk). Hey, this isn't so bad after all!!!  
  
Joey starts to drink and drink and drink the milk.  
  
SM: Don't get fat, and remember. . .YOU HAVE TO SWIM TOO  
  
Joey: THIS IS A COOL DARE!!!  
  
SM: OK, Yugi. Go chase the pig inside that mud puddle over there (points to a pig inside a mud puddle).  
  
Yugi: Ok. . .this dare isn't so bad. I do it all the time for dueling training.  
  
Kaiba: How does this help your dueling skills?!  
  
Yugi: It helps you think faster. . .that's why I'm so good!!  
  
Kaiba: YOU IDIOT!!! YOUR YAMI DOES ALL THE WORK FOR YOU!!!  
  
Yugi: ( I think I'll go chase the pig now. . .  
  
Yugi jumps into the mud puddle. All covered in mud, Yugi starts to run around in the mud chasing the pig.  
  
Pig: OINK!!! OINK OINK OINK!!! (translation: "OH NO!!! A MIDGIT IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!")  
  
Yugi: AAAHHH!!! I think I lost my Millennium Puzzle in the mud!! NOOO!!  
  
Pig: Oink Oink Oink (translation: "I have it stupid")  
  
Yugi: Give it back!!!  
  
Yugi starts to chase the pig around the mud puddle.  
  
Yugi: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Tea: Oh no, Yugi!!  
  
Tristan: Great.  
  
Kaiba: Hahaha!!!  
  
SM: Keep lookin' Yugi. Anywayz. . . looks like Tristan can't do his dare after all. . .  
  
Tristan: Good. . .  
  
SM: I bet there'll be a worse one for you soon. . .  
  
SM: Anyways. Tea, you're now going to get dressed inside a clown costume and pass balloons to little children.  
  
Tea: Oh great, Mai can you please help me on this one?  
  
Mai: What do you mean?  
  
Tea: Don't you have a clown costume kit in your closet?  
  
Mai: WHAT?!?! (whispers to Tea) shhh. . .that's supposed to be my secret way of seducing guys! Shush!  
  
Tea: Oh yeah, sorry. . .  
  
SM: Don't worry Tea.  
  
SM snaps his fingers. All of a sudden Tea appears wearing a clown suit with a frilly collar and stripes.  
  
Mai: Hey!!! That my. . . (covers her mouth quickly) umm. . .oops.  
  
Tea: It's ok. . .  
  
Little Kid(in a squeaky voice): Hey Mr. Clown, can I have a balloon?  
  
Tea: Sure, little kid (hands him a balloon) Enjoy!!1  
  
Kaiba: -_-U They just called you a Mr.  
  
Tea: Oh yeah. . . WHAT?!?! COME BACK HERE LITTLE KID!!!  
  
Little Kid: Huh?!?! AHHH!!!  
  
Tea starts beating up the little kid. The little kid starts crying and runs away. Tea starts chasing the little kid.  
  
Joey: Oh well, there goes Tea.  
  
Tristan: Oh well, she was boring anyway. Hey, where is Ryou?  
  
Everyone looks around. Behind SM is Ryou,wearing the bikini. . .with tissues in the right spot, standing next to Mokuba, who's taking pictures of the whole thing.  
  
Ryou: That was very exhilirating!! Great Scott!!!  
  
Makura: How fun!!!  
  
SM: Ryou, don't forget your dare.  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah (takes out a stereo and pushes play. Hula music starts playing and Ryou starts dancing to it for 30 minutes)  
  
Mai: Hey, that was pretty good.  
  
Everyone else: 0_0  
  
SM: Please, don't EVER do that again. . .  
  
Ryou: That was fun!!!  
  
SM: Yes, it seems like you were very experienced with hula dancing.  
  
Ryou starts blushing.  
  
SM: Well, see you all next chapter!!! 


	4. Sorry for not including everyone : Plea...

Spirit Master: Since last chapter I only did Queens Double's dare, I will now continue making more of the fanfiction.  
  
Kaiba: Do you have to?  
  
SM: Yes.  
  
Joey: AWWW!!!  
  
Ryou: Can I please Hula dance?  
  
SM: NO!!!  
  
Ryou: PLEEEEZ?!?!  
  
SM: Oh fine, but do it in the restroom!!!  
  
Ryou: Yes!!  
  
Kaiba: At least I'm not going to need to go to the restroom today.  
  
Tristan: Or will you? SM: Let's start off with a dare from Yami's Girlfriend.  
  
Yami comes out of the Millennium Item.  
  
Yami: My girlfriend sent a review? I didn't even know I had a girlfriend!!  
  
Yugi(covered in mud): How'd you get out?!  
  
Yami: . . .magic. . .  
  
SM: You have to take off your shirt and spend 5 minutes in a closet with Tea.  
  
Yami: My girlfriend is SOOO evil!!!  
  
Kaiba: Bwahahahahahaha  
  
Tea: -________________- YAAAAY!!!  
  
Yami: -_-U oh no. . .  
  
SM snaps. Conveniently, a closet comes up from the floor. Yami takes off his shirt and enters the closet, followed by a strangely excited Tea.  
  
Kaiba: That's just sickening. . .but funny!!!  
  
SM: 5 minutes!!!  
  
All of sudden, the closet starts shaking. You could here Yami screaming, "HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Tristan: What's happening in there?  
  
Mai: I don't even want to know.  
  
Kaiba: BWAHAHAHAH  
  
5 minutes pass.  
  
SM: And your done. . .  
  
Yami comes out, his hair all ruffled up. Tea comes out, extremely happy.  
  
SM: How was it?  
  
Yami: You don't want to know. . .  
  
Tea: That was FUN!!!  
  
SM: Ok. . .the next dare is from ObiWanGirl.  
  
I have an idea...and sadly enough it has to do with kissing, like all the dares in this story. Oh, well, it can't be helpped....  
  
Joey and Kiaba Kiss!!!!! '  
  
^_^  
  
Or, for a truth thing, ask Kaiba if he's ever wanted to hug anyone besides Mokuba.  
  
Or both, I don't care. Will you mention my name if you pick mine? Pweeeese!!!!!!!  
  
SM: Looks like this one wil coincide with Malik Ishtar's dare, which was for Joey to hug Kaiba.  
  
Joey comes out of the pool, all covered in Strawberry Milk, his hair a light pinkish hue. You could see that the pool is half empty.  
  
Joey: Uh uh!!! NO WAY!!  
  
Kaiba: Geez, let's get it over with. I already kissed Yugi. Plus, she didn't say for how long. So let's just make it a peck.  
  
Joey: Fine. . .  
  
Kaiba and Joey kiss each other really quickly on the lips. Joey hugs Kaiba very, very quickly.  
  
ObiWanGirl all of a sudden appear from nowhere.  
  
ObiWanGirl: You two are NO FUN!!!  
  
She pushes Joey and Kaiba's heads so their lips would touch. ObiWanGirl uses her force powers to make Joey's arms wrap around Kaiba.  
  
ObiWanGirl: See, that's how you do it!!! (let's go of Joey and Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: YUCK!!! I'm all covered in Strawberry Milk!!!  
  
Joey: EEEEWWW!!!! ObiWanGirl!!!  
  
Kaiba: Hey!!! How were you able to get in here?  
  
Joey: Yeah!!  
  
ObiWanGirl: Hehe, I have the power of the force. Oh yeah, Kaiba. Have you ever wanted to hug someone other than Mokuba? Tell the truth.  
  
Kaiba: . . . No way!! NOBODY ELSE!!! Mokuba is the only person I will EVER love. . .  
  
ObiWanGirl: No really, we can ALL tell that you've wanted to hug someone else before.  
  
Kaiba: . . .Oh fine!!! I wanted to hug. . .Tea, when she was wearing the clown outfit.  
  
ObiWanGirl: LOL!!! Ok, bye everyone!!  
  
All: Bye!!!  
  
ObiWanGirl disappears.  
  
SM: Cool. . .  
  
Joey: Not Cool!! I'm drenched in strawberry milk, and I had to kiss Kaiba?!?! This is the worst day of my life.  
  
SM: Fine, to make your day a little bit better, I'll let you and Kaiba clean up in the restroom. . . with Ryou hula dancing in there!!!  
  
Joey and Kaiba: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
SM: The next dare is from Sereni the WaveTrapmaster.  
  
Serini: Kiaba, i dare you to date Yui!  
  
Yami Serini: And I dare Yugi to eat poop!  
  
Serini: O_O  
  
Mai: Who's Yui?  
  
SM: I don't know, probably Yugi, but since Kaiba's not here, we'll have to do that some other time. Hehe, as a treat, I think I'll do ALL of next chapter on Yugi and Kaiba's Date!!!  
  
Tristan: That's cruel, but cool.  
  
Tea: Can you switch Kaiba with. . . me?  
  
SM: No. Yugi, you've been awfully quiet. What's up?  
  
Yugi(staring at the muddy pig): Piggy. . .  
  
SM: Hey Yugi. Looks like you have to eat poop.  
  
Yugi: What?!?! No way!!! Who's poop will I eat?  
  
The pig starts to poop. There's a big pile of feces lying on the floor.  
  
SM: That' poop. I'll give you your Millennium Item back from the pig if you eat it.  
  
Yugi: You'll really do that?!?! Oh, alright. . .  
  
SM: Yeah, but you gotta eat it.  
  
Yugi: NO WAY!!!  
  
SM: But you just said you would a while ago. . .  
  
Yugi: No way, no how!  
  
SM: Fine, no Millennium Puzzle for you!  
  
Yugi: Aww, fine!! (gets down and starts chowing down on the pig poop)  
  
Tristan: Did you know that pig poop is probably the worst kind of poop there is?  
  
Tea: Yeah. . .that's true. . .keep going Yugi!!! You could do it!!  
  
SM: NOO!!! PLEASE!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!  
  
Tea: (  
  
Yugi: Eeeewww. . .this is nasty!!!! (continues eating) Hah!!! I'm almost done!!!  
  
Yugi finally finishes all of the poop.  
  
Yugi: Done!!!  
  
Everyone starts backing off away from Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Tea: You're breath stinks. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself.  
  
Tristan: Definitely!!!  
  
Mai: Ugh, good thing I didn't kiss him after that.  
  
SM: Watch out for Ryou!!!  
  
Tristan: Yeah!!!  
  
SM: Well, see you all in the next chapter!!! Don't forget!! It's Yugi and Kaiba's Date!!!  
  
All: BYE!!! 


	5. Yugi and Kaiba's Date Part 1: Beginning

Spirit Master: I'm REALLY sorry for not reviewing sooner. I was busy with the stupid TAKS tests!  
  
Joey: HAHA!! WE DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THEM!!!  
  
SM: ...Well, this chapter is part 1 of Yugi and Kaiba's date, remember?  
  
Yugi: What?! After all this time, you still remember?  
  
SM: I'm the author, I could do ANYTHING!!! [insert evil laugh]  
  
Tea: Can you make me go out with Yugi?  
  
SM: uhh...no...  
  
Tea: bu-  
  
SM: All righty, let's start this chapter already!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
-Show starts-  
  
Host: Hello, this is Betsy Ross speaking. Welcome to Date-line[SM: Tee hee]!! This is THE channel where all the dates around the world can be watched 24/7.  
  
Cameraman: Umm...excuse me, you're not Betsy Ross  
  
Host: SHUSH!! I want my identity SECRET!!  
  
Cameraman: But your name is displayed at the botto-  
  
Host: Shut up!!  
  
The director comes rampaging in.  
  
Director: Get out of the stage Mrs. -Beep-, you're FIRED!!!  
  
Host: WHAT?!  
  
Director: I have hired a NEW host now. Her name's Tea Gardner!!  
  
Host: grrr...(walks out the door) You will pay Tee-a Gardener!!  
  
The director brings Tea into the set.  
  
Director: Lights, camera, action!!  
  
Tea: ...Hello everyone...uh...welcome to... (whispers to director) what's this channel called again?  
  
Director: -_-U Date-line  
  
Tea: Thank you...you know it's really nice to have friends once in a while. I personally love my friends. Without them li-  
  
Director: You know that we're still airing all this.  
  
Tea: Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry.  
  
Director: Just go!!  
  
Tea: Ok, Welcome again to Date-line. Mrs, -beep- has been fired, so I'll be your host today.  
  
Director: Keep going  
  
Tea: Today's date is the Yugi/Seto Date!!  
  
A machine plays a pre-recorded applause.  
  
Tea(blushes): The fans loove me!!!  
  
Director: Just keep going. Don't stop!  
  
Tea: Yay, ok...here's the clip. Enjoy...(thinks)...I surely won't...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At the Moto House 8:00 AM  
  
Yugi(in his boxers): I wonder what I should wear...(rummages through his closet)  
  
Grandpa(who's already seen Yugi in his boxers): Why don't you wear something purple, to match your eyes.  
  
Yugi: My eyes are NOT purple!! They're just...playing tricks on YOUR mind!!  
  
Grandpa: ...they're purple...  
  
Yugi: Fine!!!  
  
Grandpa: Well, who are you going on this date with?  
  
Yugi: Kaiba  
  
Grandpa: What?!?! (faints)  
  
Yugi: GRANDPA!!  
  
Yami pops out of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami: Hehe, excited?  
  
Yugi: Actually, I kind of am...it's my first date after all...  
  
Yami: but...it's Kaiba!!!  
  
Yugi: Yeah I know...ah here's the shirt I wanted to wear!!  
  
The shirt is EXACTLY what he wears every day.  
  
Yami: That's pretty good, although I think Kaiba has seen you in that already.  
  
Yugi: (thinks) Of course not!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
SM: Well that's it for now. I'll actually START the date next chapter.  
  
Joey: Why'd you stop here?  
  
SM: Cuz I gotta go!!  
  
Tristan: To where?  
  
Sm: WHERE DO YOU THINK?!?!  
  
Tristan: Oh, ok... 


	6. Yugi and Kaiba's Date Part 2: In the Lim...

SM: Well, here goes! Yugi and Kaiba's DATE!!  
  
Kaiba: I hate you...  
  
SM: And so do the developers of Yu-gi-oh(I don't own it!)  
  
Joey: This has got to be the BEST CHAPTER of them all!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up -_-U  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: Welcome back to Date-Line. I'm your host Tea Gardner! (pre-recorded applause) Today...or is it tonight? I don't know. Hello?! Director guy? What time is it?  
  
Director: WHO CARES? JUST GO!  
  
Tea: Ok...fine! But make sure my friends are watching me! They'll be so proud [Joey: yeah right...] of me. You know, it's very impor-  
  
Director: Will you HURRY UP ALREADY?!  
  
Tea: Hmph! Fine! Let's all continue Yugi and Kaiba's DATE!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Kaiba' Mansion 8:15 AM  
  
Kaiba: This is the stupidest thing I've ever done and will ever do in my entire LIFE!! I could just...hire an assassin to kill SM for all I care? Why do I even have to do this?  
  
Mokuba: Come on Seto! It'll be fun!   
  
Kaiba: I will NOT do this!  
  
Mokuba: Will you do this for me? Pweeeeeeezz(gives puppy face)?  
  
Kaiba: Oh...fine! But if only Yugi was a girl...  
  
Mokuba: Alright!! You already have something to wear, so...here take this.(hands Kaiba a piece of paper)  
  
Kaiba: Umm...what's this? (looks down at the paper) A SCHEDULE? You planned this date, didn't you Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: No! I didn't! *blushes*  
  
Kaiba: Hmph...it says here that at 8:30 I drive over to Yugi's house. We go to the movies, and then have lunch? Where did you get these ideas from, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I (pauses) stole it from Tea's Diary.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: WHAT?!?! HOW DID HE GET THAT?! MOKUBA!!!! I don't want to lose our valuable fiendship, but you have to give that BACK!! (runs off the set)  
  
Director: Great, now we need ANOTHER host. Who do we have on the line?  
  
Cameraman: Sir, the people in the back are saying that a boy named Joey Wheeler is available to host the show.  
  
Director -_-U: Fine, fine. Call him in.  
  
Joey: I'm here Mr. Direcor dude!  
  
Director: You know what to do right?  
  
Joey: Of course Mr. Director guy! I learned from Tea!  
  
Director: Oh boy...Ok, fine...ready, ACTION!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
[Joey: Hey everyone, 'dis is Joey Wheeler speakin'. Tea Gardner is not available at the moment, so I'm fillin' in for her alright? Ok! Let's continue with the Date!]  
  
Yugi's Front Lawn 8:35 AM  
  
Kaiba gets off his limo: Ok...here goes! [Joey: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!]   
  
*Kaiba rings the doorbell. Soon afterwards Yugi answers the door*  
  
Yugi: Oh, hi Kaiba! Are you ready for the date?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, yeah, whatever. And oh yeah...(reads some writing on his hand) may I...escort you to the...ummm...limo?  
  
Yugi: Sure, Kaiba! This is gonna be FUN!!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up...[Joey: This is HILLARIOUS!!]  
  
*As Kaiba and Yugi step into the Limo, romantic music starts to play*  
  
Yugi: You know? This is my first date!  
  
Kaiba: Like I'm interested? Buzz off, Mokuba only MADE me do this.  
  
Yugi(a little hurt): Well...since it is still a date, I think we should talk.  
  
Kaiba: About what?  
  
Yugi: I don't know...what do you want to talk about?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing  
  
Yugi: Ok, we could talk about that...let's see where should we start? Here we go! Kaiba, you know how little nothing is? It's very little if you ask me!  
  
Kaiba: I didn't mean it THAT way!!  
  
Yugi: Fine. By the way? Where are we going?  
  
Kaiba: Well (reads another part of the writing on his hand), I will take you to a very romantic movie, my...sweet sugar lips?  
  
Yugi(blushes): Kaiba, I don't think we should kiss. We're guys you know, and we've already done that before!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!! I MEAN...I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!!!  
  
[Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!]  
  
Yugi: Come on Kaiba, the way you said it. It sounded like you mean it!  
  
Kaiba: BUT...NO I DIDN'T!! SHUT UP!!  
  
Limo Driver: Ummm...Mr. Kaiba? We're here at the movies.  
  
Kaiba: Fine...we're here. Let's go Yugi  
  
Yugi: Let's Go!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SM: Sorry for not updating in a LONG time, but I was extremely busy!  
  
Joey: I LOVE this chapter! I can't wait for the next one!  
  
Kaiba: Sure you can...everyone must wait.  
  
SM: I'm not gonna take that long! Don't worry, people!! Come back for the next part of Yugi and Kaiba's Date!!! 


End file.
